


Who the Fuck Is Leonard?

by Thette



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Interviews, M/M, canonical westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Based on an interview with Dominic Purcell and Wentworth Miller. Pure and utter crack.http://ramonindustries.tumblr.com/post/160955920987/wentworth-miller-dominic-purcell-for-access





	Who the Fuck Is Leonard?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klep (kleptoandpyro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts), [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> I don't even know. I just had to write this. Not beta read at all.

"Coming to you live, this Saturday, this is Iris West-Allen for Central City Newscast, and tonight, I can offer you an exclusive interview with Captain Cold and Heatwave. Rogues turned righteous? Fighting side by side with our very own Flash, temporary truce or true turnaround? Stay with us, and find out! And now, a few words from our sponsors."

Iris took a deep breath when her mic was cut. This was going to be interesting. They had asked for her, specifically. Both of them knew that Barry was the Flash, of course, and they had even been invited to their wedding. And Leonard had been instrumental in saving her life last year, even if that had been before he came back from the time stream. She straightened her blue lace dress, and prepared to sit down with the Rogues. The makeup artist rushed past, dabbing them with powder. Even Mick had agreed to TV makeup, after Leonard had given him a few deadly cold looks. 

"Ms West-Allen," Leonard said, and stretched his hand towards her. He looked at her with a question in his eyes, and when she nodded skeptically, he fixed her necklace. It had twisted, and she hadn't noticed. She smiled in thanks. The both of them looked great. Leonard in a bright blue suit, Mick looking buff in a muscle shirt and jeans, and both of them with eyeliner that enhanced their already intense gazes. Leonard had some subtle lip gloss and rouge, as well. 

"You clean up nice," she said, with a smirk, meeting Leonard's gaze head on.

"Sure do, doll," Mick said, and raised his glass when he caught her eye.

"We're on in five, four, three, two..." said the voice in her ear.

"Welcome back," she said into the camera, her brightest TV smile pasted on. "I'm here with two of Central City's most dangerous criminals, or two of the most valuable heroes, Heatwave and Captain Cold."

"Why not both?" Leonard asked. "We have a reputation, you know."

"And yet, the last three times Central City has seen you, you've been working with the Flash and the Arrow. As far as I know, which is pretty far, there hasn't been any high profile thefts with your calling cards since 2015."

"You would know," Mick said, "you're the Flash's---"

Leonard interrupted him with a not very subtle elbow to the stomach. "We all have our little secrets, don't we, Ms West-Allen? We all run hot and cold. No need for us to be overly crude or _flashy_. We still have time for extracurricular activities in between our occasional heroic acts."

Iris groaned internally at the puns, but managed to keep a straight face. "So, the Mayor's pardon and the medal of honor means little to you?"

"Wasn't even real gold," Mick said, disappointed.

Iris and Leonard laughed at that, a totally spontaneous reaction and not her well practised interview laugh. She decided to change her line of questioning.

"So, Leonard, the last time we saw you, you had some really smart observations about the Flash."

Mick interrupted her. "Who the fuck is Leonard?"

Iris hoped the censors were active with their bleeping button, because this interview was quickly going off the rails. Like a certain train, back in the days.

"For fucks sake, Mick. It's _me_! I'm Leonard Snart!"

"Huh. I just call you Snart."

"Mick," Leonard bit out, clearly annoyed. "You've had your dick in my ass. How can you not know my first name?"

"Cut, cut," Iris yelled, in between bouts of uncontrolled laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr, where I am [bold-sartorial-statement](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/)


End file.
